This invention relates to control mechanisms, and more particularly to an improved speed and direction control mechanism for a self-propelled, wheeled device which is adapted to be independently steered, either manually or by power assisted means.
Various types of wheeled, self-propelled machines are known wherein the power source provides the propulsion means to propel the machine in a forward or backward direction and at a speed selected by the operator. Such machines can either be manually steered or they can be steered by some power assisted means. Examples of such self-propelled machines are floor cleaning machines, lawn mowers, and the like. Many such machines involve the use of multiple handles to separately control the speed of operation and the direction of the machine. Oftentimes those controls consist of mechanical linkages in the form of control cables from the various handles and knobs to the power source, or to a control system or device associated with the power source. Such mechanical linkages can result in additional complication in such devices, both from the standpoint of maintenance and from the standpoint of operation, where a number of separate handles, knobs, and the like are provided, and for each particular function and direction of movement.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome those shortcomings, to provide a simplified speed and direction control mechanism for a self-propelled machine, and to combine both speed and direction functions in a single, movable element.